Hunted 2
by Tunica Spellcaster
Summary: Okay, I got very impatient and decided to release part two. Can ZIM escape the clutches of the Dark Invader or will he be spending the rest of his life on Foodcortia? BTW if you haven't read Hunted, you can't read this. This is part two .


I hope you enjoy part two. Please, PLEASE leave reviews. It's the only way I know I'm doing this story right.

* * *

"Hunted"

Part 2

Draft 1

PREVIOUSLY…

Previously on Invader ZIM, The Almighty Tallests hired The Dark Invader, a hunter from across the galaxy to re-capture ZIM due to Sizz-Lorr threatening to take away their snacks. The hunter first breaks ZIM'S spirit by robbing him of his food, then destroying his base and GIR. Finally, the alien traps ZIM, freezes Dib and escapes from earth with ZIM as its prisoner.

DARK INVADER'S SHIP-SPACE

We see ZIM shackled up in the back off the Dark Invader's ship, banging at the crossed bars, screaming to be released.

ZIM (ANNOYED): Let me out! You can't keep me in here forever! I'll have to come out sometime! I won't stop until…

There's an electric surge that shocks ZIM into line. He falls backwards as a slide opens up. He looks up and sees the Dark Invader's mask through the crossed bars.

DARK INVADER: Shut up, prisoner! You will be out of there when we arrive to the massive! NOW SHUT IT!

The slide closes and ZIM gets annoyed again.

ZIM: Why are you doing this? Do you really expect me to believe my Tallests sent you to capture me? That's impossible.

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: Oh no, my friend. It's quite possible. With you being this annoying, I'm surprised they hadn't done it sooner.

ZIM scowls and looks at the shackles around his wrists and legs. He tries to fiddle with them to get them off. He sighs and gives up.

ZIM: How did this happen? I was going about my mission, doing a very good job at it, might I say, and now, this happens! No food, no robot, no planet to destroy! AAHHHH! LET-ME-OUT!

Suddenly, the ship comes to a sudden stop. ZIM rolls forwards and knocks into the wall. He moans as he tries to sit up.

ZIM (A BIT DIZZY): AuuUhah…Why have we stopped? ARE WE THERE?!

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: No. We're making a quick stop.

There's the sound of metal grinding against each other as the Dark Invader gets out of the ship. ZIM listens for a moment. No one's there. He smiles evilly. He stands trying to keep his balance and walks up to the crossed bars. He feels for the slide and moves it. He struggles for a while but it moves enough for him to peek through. We now see his eye from the other side. He's eye opens wide in shock. We see now out the window of the ship a planet that is dark and grimy and has scaly and ugly aliens that look like huge spiders walking around. ZIM screams and falls backwards.

We then see the Dark Invader walking on the dirty tiles and walking up to one of the aliens.

DARK INVADER: Has it arrived?

SPIDER ALIEN: Yes, we have kept it as safe as possible. We must admit, it took you a while to get here. Very unlike you to be late for a shipment this important.

DARK INVADER: Sorry, had business to take care of. Show me.

SPIDER ALIEN: This way.

We see them walking away and we go back to inside the ship as ZIM curls up into the fetal position.

ZIM (VERY SCARED): Oh no. I'm on Archnoid! Agh, the people here are so…eww!!! This planet is the home ground for the worst criminals alive! Why would the hunter bring me here?

He thinks for a moment.

ZIM (cont'd): Oh.

He stands, shaking slightly and looks through the crossed bars again. He sees creatures walking around in the run down, polluted city. He then stands up properly.

ZIM: No! I will not sit here and do nothing! I have to escape and get off this dark and desolate planet! I HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE!!!

ZIM activates his PAK and out from it sprout robot spider legs. He cuts through the ships wall, the metal on his robot spider legs grinding and struggling till it opens wide enough for him to fit through. He jumps out and raises his arms, which don't go that far due to the restraints. He waddles away into the crowds. We then see the Dark Invader, carrying a small crate, with the spider alien walking up to what's left of the ship. Dark Invader drops the crate and screams in frustration. It brings out a huge bazooka looking gun.

DARK INVADER: _Nobody_ ESCAPES FROM ME!!

The alien gives a loud whistle and more of the spider aliens appear. They follow the Dark Invader into the crowd.

DARK CITY-LATER

We see a short person stand next to the spider aliens wearing a grey sheet hiding their face. The aliens cross the street and we catch a glimpse of the person's face. It's ZIM. His restraints are off and he looks very drained. He runs and hides in an alley when he sees one of the Dark Invader's aliens run by. He pants for breathe.

ZIM (GASPING): Drat, they're still looking for me! This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh, and I'm so hungry! There has to be a place to eat in this city somewhere.

He gets up and starts walking around. He sees a street vender and looks around, making sure it's safe to go and look. He stands with the people crowding the stand and looks at the food being served. As people walk away, the vender looks at him.

VENDER: What would you like?

ZIM: What have you got?

The vender looks around and brings out some foul looking food. ZIM covers his mouth and nose.

VENDER: We have Gorgion lungs soaked in pure grease from the planet Gorg. We also have…

ZIM (MUFFLED VOICE DUE TO HIS HANDS BEING IN THE WAY): Never mind.

He backs away and breathes deeply.

ZIM: Ah, I can breathe again. How disgusting. What can you expect from a planet like this! Uh, I guess I'm going to have to go without food for a little longer. I need to find a way off this stupid planet. Maybe that guy will know.

He walks up to a spider alien playing what looks like drums, though very different to what you would expect.

ZIM: Excuse me. Excuse ME!

The alien looks at him with his eight eyes.

ZIM (cont'd): Do you know how I can get off this dreaded planet?

SPIDER MUSICIAN: _(Arachnid language)_

ZIM: Right. Could you repeat that so I can understand you?

SPIDER ALIEN: There he is!

ZIM: AAAHH!

ZIM begins running as the Dark Invader's men come running up to him. As he disappears, one of them stops.

SPIDER ALIEN: Where is he going?

SPIDER MUSICIAN: He's trying to find a way of the planet.

SPIDER ALIEN: Thanks.

They continue to run.

DARK CITY, CORNER

Dark Invader, the gun strapped to its back looks around and stands perfectly still.

DARK INVADER: What an idiot. Why would he purposefully strand himself on a planet like this? I only come here for drop offs because of the conditions.

The alien then stands dead straight, hearing something. It then takes a step back and dashes at the speed of light into the streets.

DARK CITY, ALLEY-LATER

We see ZIM sitting in a box, an annoyed look on his face.

ZIM: I'm cold, I'm hungry and I'm stuck on a FILTHY planet with no way to escape. I'm in a box for crying out loud! I…

ZIM realizes something and hits himself in the head.

ZIM: Dark Invader's ship! That's my way off this stink hole!

He jumps up and runs into the streets avoiding spider aliens as best he can.

He finds the ship and sees no one protecting it. He walks up to it and smashes the window with a pipe he found on the street somewhere. He climbs into the seat and starts pressing buttons.

ZIM: How do you work this stupid ship!?!

He presses another big green button and an alarm goes off.

SHIP'S VOICE: SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!!

ZIM: Uh oh.

He screams as he jumps out of the ship. He covers his head but the ship beeps and the alarm turns off. ZIM opens an eye and looks up, seeing the Dark Invader with a troop of spider aliens, a set of keys in its hands.

ZIM (SMILING awkwardly): Hee, hee; that was a close one, wasn't it?

DARK INVADER: Get him!

The spider aliens grab ZIM as he cowers and screams.

INTO BLACKNESS- THE MASSIVE

We see the Almighty Tallests standing and waiting as the Dark Invader walks up to them, holding onto a bag that seems to be moving.

RED: Well, that was long!

DARK INVADER: I'm sorry for the delay. I nearly got stranded on Arachnoid because of your captive.

PURPLE: We told you he was very unpredictable…

RED: Arachnoid? Why were you and ZIM there?

DARK INVADER: My business and mine alone, Tallest. Here's your invader.

Dark Invader drops the bag onto the ground, ZIM falling out of it. He looks up, shackled in tight restraints, a cover over his mouth. He moans. Red and Purple smile.

RED: Well done, Dark Invader. This is wonderful.

PURPLE: Our snacks are saved!

ZIM gives a confused look. Dark Invader looks unimpressed again.

RED: Well, ZIM. Your days are finally numbered. You will now finally serve out the rest of your days on Foodcourtia, where you belong, you defective!

DARK INVADER (WHISPERING TO ITSELF): Defective?

RED: And as promised, Hunter, we shall be giving you what you truly deserve. INVADERS!!

Irken invaders fill up the room. The Dark Invader stands completely still, like this was an expected thing.

DARK INVADER: So this is what you do to me? I bring you back your prisoner and this is how you repay me?

PURPLE: You've committed a number of crimes against our armada. You've also caused chaos on a number of our planets. We couldn't just let you get away like that.

DARK INVADER: I expected that from you Irkens, but what you don't realize is that I'm the galaxy's best hunter for a reason.

The Dark Invader takes a step back and then makes an extremely fast dash for ZIM. ZIM is lifted up and the two run past the invaders. Dark Invader makes a turn as it removes ZIM'S gag. ZIM screams in its ears.

RED: After them!!

PURPLE (MOANING): Our snacks!

The Dark Invader grabs the freeze ray from its side belt pocket. It begins firing at the approaching invaders. ZIM continues to scream.

DARK INVADER: I think I liked it better with the GAG ON!

The hunter sees an opportunity to hide and quickly jumps into an alongside vent and hides as the invaders run past. It sighs and looks at ZIM who has stopped yelling for a moment.

ZIM (LOUDLY): Take me back! Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!!

The Dark Invader panics and clasps its hands around ZIM'S mouth.

DARK INVADER (WHISPERING): Shhh! Idiot! You'll give away our position!

ZIM (MOVING DARK INVADER'S HANDS AWAY): You don't understand! Something is provoking my Tallests to do this to me! They're not doing this because they hate me; they're doing it because someone is threatening to take their snacks away!

Dark Invader takes a moment, looking at ZIM.

DARK INVADER: You don't pay much attention, do you?

ZIM looks at the alien, still not getting it. Dark Invader sighs.

DARK INVADER: Look, you know this ship better than I do. We need to get you and me back to the landing dock without us running into another invader or tripping a security system. Can you do that much for me?

ZIM: Why should I help you? I don't even know you! We have nothing in common!

Dark Invader sighs and reaches for its mask.

DARK INVADER: Actually…

The alien takes off its mask, its back to the audience. ZIM looks absolutely shocked.

DARK INVADER: We do.

BLACKNESS. BREAK

THE MASSIVE, VENT-CONT.

ZIM looks at the Dark Invader and gasps.

ZIM: You're…you're…

We turn and finally see Dark Invader's face. _She _is an Irken.

ZIM (cont'd): You're a girl!

Dark Invader's eyebrow lifts, very unimpressed.

DARK INVADER: I'm also one of your species.

ZIM thinks about this for a moment and gives an even louder gasp. Dark Invader sighs.

DARK INVADER: ZIM, focus! How do we get out of here? Back to the ship?

ZIM: I…hmm, well we could go through tunnels five through eight but they're probably blocked by now.

DARK INVADER: Drat!

ZIM (LOOKING VERY INNOCENT): You know we could go back to the Tallests and beg forgiveness.

Dark Invader gives him a mean look and puts her mask back on.

DARK INVADER: No.

ZIM (ANNOYED): Well, how else are you planning to stop them? It's not like you have a complete army to destroy them! The armada is too big anyway. You wouldn't survive!

Dark Invader then realizes something.

DARK INVADER: You may be right ZIM. That gives me an idea! Great thinking!

ZIM: Of course; I…wait wha?

DARK INVADER: Come with me. We're going to show them _my_ armada.

She grabs ZIM and heads back the way they came.

THE MASSIVE, MAIN ROOM

We see Red and Purple standing together, as another invader walks up to them.

INVADER: We still haven't found them yet, sirs.

RED: Well, HURRY UP! To have two criminals on this ship is worser than having one.

The Dark Invader and ZIM enter the room. The invader looks at them and then looks at the Tallests.

INVADER: Sirs, we've found them.

PURPLE: Excellent work. INVADERS! REPORT BACK AND TAKE THEM AWAY TO THEIR HOLDING CELLS!!

DARK INVADER: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Red and Purple look at each other, curious at what she's talking about.

RED (SUSPICIOUS): Why?

DARK INVADER: Because another move against me or _my _prisoner here, ZIM, and I contact my ship, my _armada_ if you will, to come and blow up yours.

PURPLE (A BIT WORRIED BUT STILL TRYING TO SEEM POWERFUL): You're bluffing.

DARK INVADER: Want to take that risk?

Red and Purple look at each other.

RED: What do you want?

DARK INVADER: What I was promised: Anything I wanted.

PURPLE: What do you want?

DARK INVADER: A call with Sizz-Lorr!

Red and Purple look at each other again, curious about this request. ZIM looks at the Dark Invader.

ZIM (WHISPERING): What are you doing?

DARK INVADER: Shush!

RED: Okay, fine. Hang on a minute. Tech Irken guy, set it up. Call him.

An Irken sitting by the many computer types away. Dark Invader stands perfectly still. ZIM looks around, bored. He looks at the Tallests who give him a nasty look. He smiles innocently.

IRKEN: Done. Transmission start.

Sizz-Lorr as a hologram appears out of nowhere. We hear and barely see customers screaming in the background, demanding for their food.

SIZZ-LORR: This better be good!

DARK INVADER: Oh, it is, fry cook.

He sees Dark Invader and scowls. He turns and looks at the Tallests.

SIZZ-LORR: What is that monster doing there?

RED: We hired…it, to capture ZIM.

The hologram turns around to see ZIM standing there.

SIZZ-LORR (SMILING EVILLY): Good! Lock him away!

PURPLE: We, um, can't.

SIZZ-LORR: WHY!?

DARK INVADER: Because I say they can't. You see, you can threaten to do what ever you want to the Irkens but if it interferes with this invader next to me, MY prisoner, you shall receive my wrath!

Sizz-Lorr looks at her, confused. She sighs.

DARK INVADER: Why do you all never understand what I'm saying? You shall not take away the Irkens snacks and you shall not be getting ZIM back.

SIZZ-LORR: And what are you going to do to me? Eh?

DARK INVADER: I'll call my army here to destroy this ship and then I'm sending them after you.

SIZZ-LORR (NOT BUYING IT): What army? You don't have any army ready and waiting for your command! You're just trying to scary the Tallests and it seemed to work.

He looks at the Tallests. They smile awkwardly.

DARK INVADER: You want me to cause a war? Are you willing to take that chance?

SIZZ-LORR: Go ahead!

Dark Invader brings out a small radio and talks into it.

DARK INVADER: Send them in!

All of sudden, thousands of ship that look just like Dark Invaders crash through the ceiling. The Tallests scream in terror as Dark Invader's, all different colours, though, jump out of the ships holding an array of weaponry. ZIM looks at Dark Invader.

ZIM: You have AN ARMY?!

DAKR INVADER: I'm full of surprises, aren't I? DESTROY THE SHIP…!

RED: WAIT!!

The Dark Invaders look at the shaking Tallests and wait.

PURPLE: We except defeat! You can have him as your prisoner! Just don't hurt us or our people!

SIZZ-LORR: NO! I will not except defeat from…YOU!

He points at ZIM. He smiles evilly.

ZIM: Well, you've had to except it before so…

SIZZ-LORR: Tallests! The deal is off!!!

DARK INVADER: Do you not own the planet, Foodcourtia, Tallest?

RED: Yeah, so?

DARK INVADER: How can he threaten to take away what is already yours?

Red and Purple look at her blankly. She sighs.

DARK INVADER (LOOSING HER PATIENCE): If the food is yours, how can he take it away?

They think about this.

RED: Hey. I guess you're right about that.

PURPLE: Now that I think about, the hunter may be on to something there. Sizz-Lorr, the deal can be off! We don't care. AND we're paying you LESS!

SIZZ-LORR: …you don't pay me at all!

RED: Then our work is done!

The transmission ends with Sizz-Lorr screaming in the background. It echoes slightly in the massive.

RED: There! Happy now?

DARK INVADER: For the moment. Troops! Fall out!

Dark Invader and the others jump back into the ships. She grabs onto ZIM and grips onto one of the ships.

DARK INVADER: We haven't seen the last of each other! I shall return and destroy the rest of you. Till then…

The Dark Invader salutes them as the ships fly away.

DARK INVADER'S SHIP-LATER

The Dark Invader flies the ship with ZIM next to her, the other ships flying behind heading back to earth. ZIM is munching away on food.

ZIM: I didn't know there were others of you! How did you convince them to leave the armada? WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE ARMADA!?!

DARK INVADER: I was put on trial and was found to be a defective like yourself. I couldn't let them destroy me like that so I escaped before they could completely drain me of my personality. I then became the _Dark_ Invader.

ZIM thinks about this for a moment.

ZIM (FINALLY GETTING IT): OHHHHH! That's where you get the name from. Hmm, I would have never guessed that.

DARK INVADER: And the people behind us…

Dark Invader presses a button. The ships behind them flicker and then disappear. ZIM looks at the Dark Invader.

DARK INVADER: That's what I fetched from Archanoid. It's a realistic holographic system that I…purchased.

ZIM: So you never, ever going to go back?

DARK INVADER: I'm a wanted criminal so presumably not.

ZIM: Huh. Hey, am I really your prisoner?

DARK INVADER: No. You'd destroy my ship before I even get a mission. You're too useless for me.

ZIM: Yes! Back to my mission on earth…Wait a…!!

EARTH-NIGHT

The Dark Invader's ship lands near ZIM'S house and drops him off.

ZIM (BREATHING IN AND SMILING): Ah, it feels good to be back on this filthy planet.

DARK INVADER: Your house is back to normal and your robot has been fixed.

GIR runs out of the house screaming and tackles ZIM. He screams as he hits the ground.

ZIM: GIR! GIR!! Get off of me!

DARK INVADER: I've also returned your enemy back to his normal state…if you even call that normal. Everything is the way it should be. This is where we part ways.

ZIM (STANDING): Will I ever see you again?

DARK INVADER: Maybe. Maybe not.

She jumps into her ship and it flies away. ZIM sighs happily.

ZIM: Thank goodness! For a second there I thought I would have to actually endure another catastrophe with her! Sheesh! Now, come GIR. Let's go tell the Tallests her secrets.

ZIM and GIR walk into his house. We then hear him scream.

ZIM: AHHHHHH! MY HOUSE! MY BASE! IT'S STILL DESTROYED!!! THAT LIAR!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

We pan up and see a star shine brightly.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed. Be on the look out for my next Invader ZIM story "MINIMOOSE of Doom!" which I tihnk is my best work yet.:-)


End file.
